<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I melt with you by GenuineGayGraces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840844">I melt with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineGayGraces/pseuds/GenuineGayGraces'>GenuineGayGraces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineGayGraces/pseuds/GenuineGayGraces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic of what I imagine bokuaka paradise would be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I melt with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO I USUALLY DONT LIKE SONG FICS BUT HERE YOU GO<br/>The song to listen to is “ I melt with you” by Nouvelle Vague </p><p>The first lyric is actually a flashback to their high school days but the rest is when they are of legal age</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving forward using all my breath</p><p>His panic attacks felt like fatal tsunamis that only crashed down on buildings and never came up, or a pack of hungry wolves that surrounded him on all sides, growling out his insecurities maliciously. The pressure of needing to be a good son, student, volleyball player, future ace, and friend were all just too much at times; soon the stress he ran away from would finally catch up to him every once and awhile, it was torturous . Bokuto never knew what to do with himself at those desperate times except cradle himself to hide his body, making himself smaller in small places, like the volleyball clubs locker rooms isolated, tight corners. That’s where a first year named Akaashi found him one day after an owlish man had flubbed all of the sets given to him. Practice was long over, all teammates had left by then thinking that Bokuto had left earlier than everyone else to save face. So there was Akaashi and Bokuto, one too teary eyed to speak and the other a resolute believer in his star. As emotionally unattached as Akaashi made himself out to be, he knew just how to comfort Bokuto from the start; it might have also been the fact that Bokuto never allowed anyone to see him in such a state before, but his trust in the young setter was beyond the court-he trusted Akaashi to not make a scene and take the display maturely. Instinctively, the younger sat down with Bokuto, his spread legs contrasting the crying males tightly clasped ones. The understanding setter put a hand on the wing spiker’s shoulder that was closest to him and held his head down in a sort of reverence to his Bokuto’s emotions. The echo of the taller teens hiccups on air and sniffles of embarrassment filled the room, a sound of the setters hand rubbing his shoulder being the only concurrent noise. Once the sad boy had finally calmed there was a silence between them, a comfortable silence that spoke volumes of their care for each other, still, Bokuto felt panic rise. “What should I say?” Crossed his mind; with no reply of a solution, he scrunched his nose in concentration to think. “Want me to set for you, Bokuto-san?” Came out of Akaashi’s mouth softly, some hesitance in wondering if they were the right words. “You’re so cool, Agaashi, always knowing just what to say” replied Bokuto wiping his nose with the back of his hand and receiving a hard pat to his arm to scold his bad hygiene, then gratefully taking the tissue handed to him. He looked up at Akaashi, golden fiery irises meeting sea green ones, a perfect balance of hot and cold. </p><p>Making love to you was never second best</p><p>Being inside of his Akaashi was his closest experience to heaven on earth. Bokuto took pride in being the one that made his younger lovers' composure crumble and take shaky breaths from just blowing lightly into the shell of Akaashi’s sensitive ear. He considered role play to not only be essential but a need, he had an almost animalistic desire to pet his significant others silky hair, to caress the back of his responsive knees, to breathe in the scent of his green apple shampoo, to rub his cheek on the inside of beautiful thighs.. the possibilities were endless when it came to the younger’s tempting body. Just thinking of occupying a bed with his boyfriend could make Bokuto feel hot and heavy, excusing himself to use the restroom to calm down when thinking inappropriately in inappropriate places. Bokuto has to admit he couldn’t really proclaim that his loving making with his Agaashi was never second best since he never needed another person to be intimate with, he would never need another when he had someone as heavenly as the ebony haired male. But if Bokuto has to compare it to his only other sexual encounter, which is personal mastrubation, then the shared passion with his lover is astronomically better on so many levels. Bokuto could find release in his own warm hands from time to time but prefers the grip of Akaashi long, slender fingers much more, and don’t get him started in comparison of his own bleak hand to penetrating the sweetness that is Akaashi. Bokuto feels some sort of offense to ever even have to juxtapose the two actions, his member being clad around his lovers wet, hot, and delicious tightness was otherworldly… nothing could compare to being connected to his one lover. Don’t get Bokuto started on the desperate mewls and lewd sounds that come out of Akaashi, in one place or another, just his gasps alone is more than enough to make Bokuto rock hard and wanton. In conclusion, Bokuto loves making love to Akaashi.</p><p>I saw the world thrashing all around your face</p><p>He’s had so many years to look at Akaashi’s face, you’d think that he would be satisfied around now. But no, he concurred that he wants all eternity plus some more to observe the beauty that his lover possessed. Bokuto wouldn’t mind seeing time pass by all around them as long as his boyfriend were in his main line of vision, but then again, Akaashi wouldn’t enjoy being stared at by an adamant owl for such a long time. He just couldn’t get over that majesty that his Akaashi’s face held, the features of the beautifully colored irises that paired with the elongated eye shape, the dainty mouth that would frown in his stoic moods, and the slope of his nose being oh so touchable. There’s so much to see when it comes to Akaashi’s facial attributes. But that particular face was only when Bokuto perceived Akaashi in his normal,emotionless self, if he were to look upon Akaashi’s pleasured, grinning, frustrated, exhausted, and others for his eyes only, Bokuto would find so much more. So he’ll settle for the analogy that Akaashi and him spend so much time together it almost feels as if the world goes on without them-and Bokuto doesn’t feel one ounce of regret. In fact, he wouldn’t have it any other way; being able to spend time with someone you would do anything for was a joyful experience to Bokoto, and Akaashi didn’t seem opposed to their time spent together either.</p><p>Never really knowing it was all mesh and lace</p><p>Akaashi usually woke up before Bokuto in the mornings but this morning was different, Bokuto had the honor of rising earlier than usual, bestowing him the blessing of being able to set his eyes upon a sleeping Akaashi. His eyelashes flutter from time to time, their inkinesss rustling make Bokuto so happy for no apparent reason. “He is my world” was a passing thought that struck a chord in Bokuto's strong heart, he began tearing up at how lucky he was to have been graced with such a beautiful soul. He felt like the luckiest man in the whole universe, no one got to see his love slumber peacefully like he did, “I’ll work hard to give you a happy life you deserve.” Bokuto whispered as he caresses the smooth cheek of his lover, sniffling his tears away. “But I already have a happy life, Bokuto-san” murmured Akaashi in return, somewhere between this reality and the dream one. This just made Bokuto elated beyond word, he quietly held Akaashi in his arms and the receiver returned the gesture back. </p><p>I’ll stop the world and melt with you</p><p>As any devoted partner would, Bokuto will do anything for Akaashi. Bokuto could never repay his dear for hanging up the moon and stars, making his vision clearer, the sweet meats more tasty. So when Akaashi proposed a date night the owl looking male enthusiastically obliged, the day off was truly a lovers affair, the steamy night was to be remembered. Candles lined the ledge of their shared bubble bath, adding to the touch of romance that the rose petals floating above water did even more so; at first the calm couple was across from each other, mostly gluing their predatory gazes to each one with meaning. Drops of water ran down Akaashi’s exposed chest from where he had previously grazed his shoulder with a wet hand, the liquid seeming to try and taste the olive of his skin. The silky hair that framed his seductive boyfriend was especially tempting to touch, the lazy curls called for a finger to comb through them, and the way the younger suddenly showed off his own nervousness by biting his lip cutely was hurting Bokuto. Sea green eyes began to dart around whilst still having his lip between his teeth, looking as if he was picking between cutting the blue or red wire to a timed bomb. Just as Bokuto was about to reach out and kiss him silly, Akaashi maneuvered himself to be more closely facing Bokuto, basically only a hair's width of distance between them. If Bokuto was asked when he fell in love with Akaashi, he would only ponder the question for a moment to reply that he was still falling in love with Akaashi, everyday, every hour, every minute, and every second.</p><p>You’ve seen the difference and it’s getting better all the time </p><p>Akaashi always knows what’s on Bokuto's mind without Bokuto, surprisingly, saying a word. Maybe it’s the hair, Bokuto wonders, maybe it’s Akaashi’s secret superpower, he rethinks. But as awesome as Bokuto thinks his lover is for the power of telepathy, Akaashi thinks it’s almost instinct that Bokuto knows what to do when Akaashi has a unappealing thought, whether his owl man fix it with snuggles, some onigiri, or word of candid encouragement. It’s almost inhuman how the sturdier partner in the relationship knows just what to do but doesn’t even know it. The difference between each of the duo is that Akaashi will strategize it all, is Bokuto flubbed because of this or that and what’s my best option in how to make him feel better; while Bokuto will act upon reflex, no thought put into it, all to make his beautiful person feel like new. Their strategies both work, Akaashi doesn’t want to put too much thought into the science of it all so he will instead continuously glance at the buff arms and yellow irises of the person he sleeps next to each night, no regrets, confusion, or overthinking will be put into his decision to be with Bokuto for an eternity.</p><p>There’s nothing that you and I won’t do </p><p>Bokuto has always been the kind of being that feels invincible, he is the brawn to Akaashi’s brains. He helps give Akaashi the motivation he needs to complete a task that was earlier deemed impossible by the more logical of the pair. Akaashi thought it was impossible to go scuba diving, but Bokuto's excited glow to the idea made the worried man give in. So there they were in Australia, Akaashi fumbling his hands together while below sea level listening to Bokuto exclaiming the wonders of the Great Coral Reef. </p><p>I’ll stop the world and melt with </p><p>The love they had for each other was unexplainable, they were the protagonists of the world, maybe the universe. It was as if the stars favored them, any obstacle that tested their duoship was effortlessly decimated to atoms, the final blow of attack being their fingers interlocking. Even if their fountain of youth were to be decreased to droplets at a time, they would still cling to each other in euphoria. They would never tire of tongues lapping at limbs and creases if the body, allowing sounds of orgasm to come out, a sensual brush of the hand being enough to make each whimper with a promise of bedtime. Afterwards there would be cuddles, open mouth kisses, and warm hands. A soft “I love you” to the ear, a pair of eyes that said everything the lips couldn’t. They were in bliss and they wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :,))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>